Little Things
by The Mocking J
Summary: Sometimes Angela wishes Randall would appreciate the little things in life, just like Hershel.


Little Things

The night sky was an infinite canvas draped above Memory Knoll, dotted with thousands of stars that glistened like freshly cut diamonds. A cool breeze caressed the reeds along the river as it rippled past the small slope where a figure sat waiting.

Angela was possibly the most spirited girl the sleepy town of Stansbury had ever seen. Due to her liveliness, some may have assumed she was impatient or didn't appreciate the little things in life. On the contrary, Angela was perfectly content seated under the old tree, known to many as the Memory Tree, surrounded by the serenity of nature (even if there were crickets crawling about). She loved watching the moonlight shimmer on the water. She believed the emerald green grove was beautiful, and you could almost reach out to touch the galaxies overhead.

Randall had arranged to meet Angela and Hershel here for eleven o'clock to show them his latest archaeological discovery. They could've gone to Randall's house but Randall had warned them that his father was in one of his "belittling moods". Mr Ascot wouldn't be pleased to hear his son ranting about such "pointless artefacts". Nor would he take kindly to intruders sneaking around the manor at this hour.

Again, Angela didn't mind waiting, though it was beginning to get nippy. Thankfully she'd brought a blanket with her...

"I'm here!"

At the sound of the shout she glanced up to see not Randall, but Hershel rushing towards the slope. In his haste he appeared to have forgotten to put on his red waistcoat and his tie was slightly askew. He must've been freezing wearing only his white shirt.

"Hi, Angela," Hershel panted as he raced up the hill "Fell asleep reading a book...Forgot about meeting Randall." He took a beat to regain his breath before asking "Where is he? I ran across town because I didn't want to be late."

Of course, Hershel would go to the ends of the Earth for his best friend. Angela said "Well, at least you beat Randall."

"I should have guessed," Hershel shook his head. "He probably became engrossed in some great treasure hunt on his way here."

"Probably."

The pair chuckled. If there was one thing they always agreed on, it was Randall.

Hershel sat down on the grass beside her, rubbing his arms for warmth. "What does he need to show us that requires our attention so urgently?"

"I'm not sure... Are you cold?"

"N-not really," Hershel assured her. His shivers begged to differ, however.

"You're a terrible liar— here." She scooted closer to him, throwing one end of the blanket over his shoulder so that they were sharing the fabric.

Hershel stiffened slightly. Not that he disliked being near Angela... _But_ _was this really acceptable when she and Randall were an item? _Perhaps there was nothing to worry about; Angela seemed fine with the proximity. Her attention had already returned to the landscape surrounding the Knoll. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, albeit a bit chilly..." Well, it _had _been chilly. Hershel felt very hot all of a sudden. He babbled "The night sky is clear at this time of year— you can see lots of constellations."

"Oh, they're pretty..." Angela gazed upwards, her eyes tracing shapes in the stars. The little pinpricks of light didn't only hold pictures, but countless stories as well.

"Indeed. We're lucky we can see them so easily out here in Stansbury."

A comfortable silence stretched between them until Angela suddenly murmured "Why would he want to give up all of _this_ for fame?" She gestured to the scenery, to their quaint little hometown.

It was obvious who she was referring to. Hershel replied "It's not that he wants to sacrifice what he has here, he only hopes to find bigger opportunities elsewhere."

The girl continued in a rush "I know how much he wants to get away from his father. B-but sometimes I can see things from his father's point of view. He's throwing everything away for this crazy dangerous career."

"Angela..."

"He'll be off to study archaeology in some big university, probably taking you and Henry with him. He won't remember Stansbury, or the high school girlfriend he left behind."

Hershel, aware that Randall had considered proposing to Angela, consoled her "He could never forget about you. You're far too... far too... vivacious."

Angela smiled a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. Hershel had never been the most romantic person. However, he was always there for her, as a good friend and an open ear. She knew she shouldn't compare him to Randall... But she often wished Randall would appreciate the little things in life.

And open his eyes to the treasure right in front of them.

* * *

**[[When the first ever trailer for Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask came out (before English subtitles were added) I didn't understand a word about the storyline or the new characters. All I registered was an adorable teenage Hershel Layton sitting under a tree while a pretty blonde girl spoke to him. My first reaction... LAYTON HAD AN ATHRO. Second reaction... LAYTON HAD A HIGH SCHOOL GIRLFRIEND/CRUSH BEFORE HE MET CLAIRE **_**HDBFDNVCKSAD1M7!**_

**It turned out Angela was actually Layton's best friend's girlfriend. Oops. See, **_**this**_** is why I need to learn Japanese.]] **


End file.
